The Spark and The Coyote
by tjnolen1
Summary: Fanfiction about Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate taking place after season 3 episode 20 "Echo House"
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles," Malia choked out as she looked at the first boy she had ever kissed, had ever given herself fully to with fear that he wasn't himself anymore. He turned and smiled at her, a terrifying smile that sent chills down Malia's spine. Then, he turned and walked away from her. She closed her eyes,  
trying to get the tears to go away, but they came anyway, and she cried. It seemed like forever before she stopped, and decided that she had to save stiles. She told herself it was because she needed his help to change back into a werecoyote, but she knew in her heart that there was another reason. She looked at the restraints she was held in, and she concentrated. She pulled her arms up, and the restraints broke. She quickly got out of the chair and ran out of the basement. She went to her room and quickly packed a bag, and then she started to walk out of Echo House. She heard footsteps behind her.  
"Do you know where you're going," Morell asked. "No,  
but I know who I'm looking for," Malia replied. "Scott McCall," Morell said. Malia froze, and wondered how Morell knew that name. She spun around to face her. "Do you know him,"  
she asked. "I know where you can find him," Morell said with a smile, "go to Beacon Hills, find the vet clinic, the vet's name is Deaton, tell him I sent you. He will tell you where Scott is."Malia thanked her and started to walk again, she saw the gate and smiled as her eyes started to glow. She would find Stiles, she would just need Scott Mccall's help to do it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Malia passed the sign that read "WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS" in big letters. She had walked almost nonstop to get here, to find Scott, so they could find Stiles. Malia shivered as she thought about his name. She was always cold ever since they had turned her back into a human, but when she was with stiles, she felt warm again, it was even better than the fur coat she used to have.  
She felt safe when he had his arms around her, but now he was gone,  
taken over by the nogitsune, and that scared her. She wanted him to hold her again. She wanted to kiss him again. She shivered again as she remembers Stiles kissing her neck, but this shiver was a different kind. She started to wonder if she would ever feel that again. If she would ever see him again, and she wanted to cry, but she laughed instead. She remembered punching Stiles just two days earlier. She hated him and Scott for making her human again, but now she had a completely different attitude towards him. So much had changed in just a couple of days. She missed him, and wanted to save him from the nogitsune. She noticed that she had gotten lost in her thoughts, and when she looked around, she saw a sign with the words Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic. She almost fell to her knees in relief. Things might start looking up, she might be able to save Stiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

Malia stepped into the animal clinic slowly. A small bell rang as she pushed the door open. A man's voice called from the back, "back here," he said. Malia walked forward and grabbed the little door that led to the back and stopped. It felt weird, like there was some invisible wall blocking her hand from going any further. She tried again, but with no luck. Her hand would just stop in midair and not go any further. She looked up as a man walked out from the back room. He was average hight, and had darker skin. He was the man Morell had told Malia about. He had a name tag that said Dr. Deaton on it, and he had a bright smile on his face. "Come on in," he told her, and his smile seemed to grow. She looked down at the spot of wood that she knew her hand wouldn't cross. She started to panic, and thought about just running out the door and never coming back. She quickly shook that thought away because she knew that if she left, she would never see stiles again, and that was not an option. She decided to just use the forward approach.  
"I need to find Scott McCall," she told the vet, looking him straight in the eyes.  
Deaton crossed his arms across his chest and looked suspiciously at Malia, as if he was looking into her soul. It seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

"What do you want with Scott," he asked her. He had a certain confidence about him as he said it, as if he knew he could take Malia out if he needed to. "It's about a boy named Stiles, I need Scott's help to find and save him from a creature called a Nogitsune," she replied, hoping that he would help her. The vet looked shocked at what she had said. He looked at her deeply again, as if wondering if he could trust her. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number then put the phone to his ear. After a few seconds Malia could hear a voice on the other end saying hello.

"Scott," Deaton said as he smiled at Malia, "I think you should get down here to the clinic. There is someone here who needs to speak to you."

_**AN: I know this chapter is short, but a new chapter should be posted every few days... one a week for certain. I love the response to this story so far.. I would have never thought it would have gotten so popular. Thank you to all who have read it... Please remember to review, and let people know about the story... It helps a lot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Scott got off the phone with Deaton and immediately texted Lydia, Kira, Allison, and Derek, telling them all to meet him at the animal clinic. All Deaton had said was that Scott needed to get there, and that someone was there that needed to talk to him about Stiles. Scott walked downstairs, and stopped when he heard Stiles' dad's voice in the kitchen.

"I just don't know what to do Melissa," his voice cracked as he spoke, "I can't lose my son. I just can't."

"We will find stiles, I promise. Scott will not let anything happen to him, Melissa replied, touching the sheriff's shoulder.

Scott sighed to himself and wondered if it was true, if he would be able to save stiles. He was really worried that he wouldn't be able to, but he knew he would try his hardest. He grabbed his helmet and walked out the door. He got on his bike and started driving to the clinic.

...

Lydia got Scott's message and immediately grabbed her things and ran out the door. Scott might want to speak to them about stiles, and Lydia couldn't lie to herself anymore, she was genuinely worried about him. For the past few months, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about stiles. When she had first met him, all she saw was a hyperactive little kid with no lacrosse skills. But now she knew that he meant much more to her than that, and she was not ready to lose him without a fight.

...

Kira had fallen asleep across her bed. So much had been going on lately, that she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. Her eyes slowly opened when she heard her phone buzz. She sleepily grabbed it and looked at the text she had received from Scott. It said to meet him at the animal clinic ASAP. She already knew it was about stiles, so she jumped out of bed, wide awake now, and ran downstairs. There she found her dad sitting alone in the living room.

"Dad, can I borrow the car," she asked him sweetly, giving him an innocent smile.

He looked up at her for just a second, then looked back down as he spoke, "Sure Kira, just don't stay out to late."

She took the keys and walked out the door. Her parents had been acting so weird since she found out about everything. She wish they wouldn't act so strange around her, but she had bigger problems at the moment. Stiles would need all of them.

...

Allison stood in the woods, aiming her bow at a tree. She had been out there as much as she could lately, still not over the fact that she hadn't been able to shoot at all for a while without completely missing. She had to get her skills back up to her expectations again. She was about to send the arrow flying when a buzzing in her back pocket caused her to jerk and completely miss the tree she was trying to hit. The arrow flew a ways then struck hard into the ground. Aggravated, she pulled out her phone to see who had distracted her. It was a message from Scott. The anger she initially had felt at the device in her hands immediately disappeared. Her heart still skipped a beat every time she got a message from Scott. She was confused by how her and Isaac were around each other lately, and she wasn't sure how she felt about him, but one thing she was sure of was that she was in love with Scott McCall, but it seemed like he had moved on with Kira, and Allison had to admit that it hurt her inside. She finally shook herself from her thoughts and read the message. He wanted her to meet him at the animal clinic. She knew it was to talk about stiles, but part of her wanted it to be for a different reason, and that made her feel guilty. She thought back to the first time her and Scott had talked, when she had hit that poor dog. Heat instantly rushed to her cheeks and she shook her head again. She could think about Scott later, right now she needed to help stiles. She liked stiles, he was funny, and very helpful, and most of the time seemed to be the only one of them who knew what to do. She wasn't far from the animal clinic and decided to just walk there. She looked down at her bow and sighed once again. Training would have to wait.

...

Derek was sitting on the stairs in his loft when he got Scott's text. He grabbed his jacket and started walking out the door, but stopped about halfway, looking up at the stairs again.

"Cora," he yelled in the general direction of her room.

Cora hopped down the stairs, her dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Is there any news," she asked him, trying not to sound too eager.

Derek smiled to himself. Cora had asked him to tell her if there was any news about stiles, good or bad. She wanted to know everything. He had texted her about everything that was going on, and she had come home from South America almost instantly. He had a feeling his little sister had a crush on stiles, much to his dismay. He hoped it never went anywhere. He couldn't even imagine stiles as his brother-in-law.

"Scott told me to meet him at the animal clinic. It might be about stiles. Do you want to come," he asked her.

She quickly ran back upstairs, and came back holding her jacket, walking past him towards the door.

"What are we waiting for," she asked him, "let's go."

She remembered when she had told Scott and his friends that all they did was find the bodies. The only condition she wanted to find stiles' body in was alive. She opened the door and started walking with Derek to whatever awaited them next.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry that it took so long to update this story. I have been SUPER busy with school and stuff going on with my personal life. Your support for this story is great, and I love reading your reviews, so keep those coming. I promise I will try to update this story much more often. You guys are great, thank you so much.**

**-TJ**


End file.
